Afraid of the silence that might follow
by Suckers for Twilight
Summary: He was my worst nightmare.I lived in fear of when he would go off, because it happened everday without fail. Edward and Bella are best friends, but after a massive fight, will he be there when she needs him the most? ExB All human


He was my worst nightmare

He was my worst nightmare. I lived in fear of when he would go off, because it would happen everyday without fail. I wouldn't say I was a violent person, although I must admit I have in the past indulged in sadistic thoughts concerning certain people, who shall remain nameless, he never failed to make me want to throw him to the ground and jump until my hearts content. There were days when all I wanted was to pull the plug, where I found myself questioning what I'd ever seen in him. It was as if he was made just to ruin my day. He was always loud and intrusive and he never gave a damn who was around to hear. Yes, I think it is safe to say my alarm clock and I had nothing but a hate/hate relationship.

Shit" I muttered as I raced from my truck, six minutes to make it to homeroom. What was the point of having an alarm clock, if when you needed it; it refuses to do the exact thing it was created to do. This was how it was with my alarm clock, whom I had dubbed Stanley, he would go off when I didn't want him, say three o'clock at night, but when I actually set it to go off at 7 am to make it on time to school, does he go off, of course not…

"Bella!" Alice Brandon squealed when I ran breathless into the classroom. I shot her a puzzled smile as walked over to her and our friends. You would think by now she would be used to me arriving late for homeroom, since Stanley and I often had this problem most mornings.

"Well it's about time!" she huffed as I sat down besides her.

"Sorry, Stanley and I had another disagreement." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I have the biggest news!" she said bouncing in her seat a little.

"How big? Like my dad is _finally_ going to replace Stanley for me?" I asked playfully.

"Wait don't tell me Bella's getting an A in biology?" Edward Cullen asked faking astonishment; I swatted at him playfully.

"I'll have you know that I happen to be good at biology!" I informed him as the others chuckled.

"If almost burning down the science building means you're good, then yeah Bee you're the bomb" Edward said teasingly, the others nodded their heads in agreement with him, I just poked my tongue at him childishly. In reply, he grinned and blew a kiss my way, shaking my head I looked back at Alice. She was beginning to look impatient.

"So what is this life changing news that has you almost wetting your pants?" Rosalie Hale, another friend of ours asked.

"Well," she said her eyes shinning in excitement,

"We all know who Mike Newton is?" she asked. I laughed to myself as Alice and Rosalie took on dreamy expressions and the guys groaned and rolled their eyes.

"I think we all know who Mike is, so there's no need to start up a fan club, or anything" Jasper Whitlock, Alice's long-time boyfriend replied, Alice smirked and pulled his beanie over his eyes.

"Well, rumour has it that Mike is planning on -" Alice was cut off by the bell sounding that it was the end of homeroom. Everyone began to hurry out the door. "Ally, I've got to get to class." I said as I hurried out the door. "But Bella!" I heard her cry as I turned the corner.

It was hard not to love that girl; Alice just had this affect on people. We meet on our first day of school. My mum had kissed me on the cheek and told me to have a great day, I remember just standing there in the exact spot, she had left me. I had wanted to cry. I remember the first time I laid eyes on her. She was sitting across the room playing with some blocks. I remember she had abandoned the blocks she had been playing with and begun to walk towards me.

"Hi! My name's Alice" She had said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Bella," I had said shyly, shaking her hand. "Do you want to be my best friend?" she had asked, I had just shrugged. She took that as a yes and hugged me, promising that she was going to be the bestest friend I'd ever have and to this very day, Alice and I had been best friends. I smiled to myself at the memory of my best friend as I walked down the hall to English.

"Bella!" I turned to see whom the voice belonged to; it was the one and only Mike Newton.

"Mike, hi" I said in shock, he smiled at me.

"Are you alright? I called your name three times," he said as he put a friendly arm around me. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking," I said as I tucked a stray lock of my brown hair behind my ear.

"Of me, I hope" He said playfully.

"Always" I replied just as flirty, Mike sent a gorgeous smile my way and I knew I must have been blushing. _Was I actually flirting with Mike Newton?_

"Are you free tomorrow night?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah sure. Why?" I asked him.

"Well I was thinking maybe, you and me, dinner and a movie?"

He didn't just, no… _Mike Newton did not just ask me, boring Bella Swan out?_

I couldn't believe he was asking _me_, of all people out. I mean I'm not ugly, but there are tons of girls who are way prettier then me, who would die for a chance to be seen with Mike.

"Pick me up at 6?" I asked. He shot me a sexy smile. I gave him my address and phone number; before he left he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I entered the cafeteria and looked around for my friends. The smile that had been on my face since Mike had kissed me that morning was still etched on my face. I spotted Alice and waved frantically at her. I sped up and soon reached our table.

"What's up with you Bee, you look like someone just announced that P.E. is no longer a compulsory subject." Edward asked me, as I sat down next to him.

"Mike Newton asked me out on the way to English this morning." I breathed; the smile on my face grew.

"That's what I was trying to tell you this morning! Charlotte Montgomery heard it from Ben Daniels, who heard it from Erica Marks, who heard it from her boyfriend Geoff Martin who heard it from Eric Yorkie, who heard it from Mike!" Alice squealed. We all stared at her for a moment.

"What?" she asked. We laughed at her questioning look, and Jasper leant over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"So when is it?" Rose asked me.

"Tomorrow night, we're going to dinner and a movie."

"What are you going to wear?" she asked.

"Um, no idea." I laughed lightly.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Alice said. I looked over at her

"Rose and I will come over to your place tomorrow afternoon and help you get ready!" she squealed again. I gulped. _Makeover, oh boy…_

"Poor you Bella." Jasper said.

"Hey, I'm just glad it's not me." Emmett McCarty, another friend and Rose's boyfriend, laughed. The only one who hadn't said anything yet was Edward, he sat looking on silently, by his face I could tell he wasn't happy about this.

I thought he would be happy for me he was after all my best friend. Well my guy best friend; the rest of us were all close, but Alice and Edward were my best friends. When Alice and I were in Year 5, Edward had moved in next door to me. We had bonded immediately. We'd met the rest of our friends in junior high.

After school, I walked over to Edwards's house to find out why he'd been in a bad mood about my date with Mike. After so many years, it was normal that I waltzed straight through his back door. He was there, sitting at his kitchen table doing homework.

"Alright, what's your problem?" I asked. He looked up and shrugged, seemingly unsurprised to see me there.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you tell me what your problem is right now!" I demanded fiercely. He sighed.

"Mike Newton."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't like him, I don't want you to go out with him." He told me.

"You don't even know the guy!"

"Well, I know of him, and believe me that's enough." he spat back at me.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly do you know?" I asked.

"I know that he's not right for you and that he only wants one thing from you and once he gets it, he's going to walk away." He growled.

"Are you calling me a slut?" I asked.

"Of course not, I was just saying-"

"You said once he gets 'it'. That sounds a lot to me like you think I'm just going to give it up to him. Do you honestly think so little of me?" I asked, tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"No, Bee never… I just, I know what guys like Newton are like. He's no good for you."

"Guys like Newton?" I asked.

"Yes, jerks like Newton who thinks they're top shit and that they can bed any girl they want."

"I'm not like that Edward and you know it! Did it ever occur to you that maybe Mike really likes me, and that maybe I might like him?"

"You don't like him Bee, you like the idea of him."

"How dare you!" I screamed in frustration.

"So tell me something Bee, what is it about Newton that makes you like him?" I froze. _He had me there…_

He smirked at my silence.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Mike isn't like that." I told him.

"No Bella, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Arghh." I screamed in frustration.

"You know what Edward, why don't you just stay the hell out of my life!" I said, turning to walk back out the door.

"Bella, come on don't be like that." I turned around to face him.

"Go to hell Cullen." I snapped and slammed the door shut. I stormed through his backyard to my back gate. On my side of the fence, I slid down and sighed.

_What was going on with Edward? _


End file.
